UnSpoken Love
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Have I gone mad or have I fallen in Love? You are in Love comes the reply. Falling in love without any knowledge? Is it possible? Of course "Yes!" A Rajvi based fic, Read and Review!.. *Chapter-2 updated*
1. The Start

**A/N: Hello everyone!.. I am here with a new fic. **

** Well, It's a story very- very close to my heart. So I made it Rajvi based. I will try my best not to make it similar to my another Rajvi fic. Hope u all like it! :) **

**Basically, I want a girl for a negative role, which obviously can't be any of the CID girls. So an OC named- Shivani. **

****Enjoy!.. :D ****

**-oo/**

**"Inspector Shivani reporting on duty sir".. **A girl enters inside the bureau.

**ACP:** Oh!.. Aao Shivani. Welcome!

**Shivani:** Thankyou Sir.. I hope mein aapko shikayat ka mauka na du. (She speaks softly with a bit attitude in her voice)

**ACP:** Accha hai.. Chalo sab se mil lo.

As the girl meets and greets everyone, She comes across Purvi.

**Purvi:** Arrey Shivani? Tum yahan?

**Shivani:** Purvii..! Nyc to meet you here again! (The girl again shows-off a bit)

Then Purvi further explains to everyone, that she and Shivani studied in the same collage 3 years back. A slight friendship was between both. Everyone smiles and goes to work while Purvi explains everything to Shivani.

Shivani becomes a stick-on to Purvi. Purvi was off-course more beautiful and even much better in her duty but Shivani anyhow wanted to let Purvi down. Shivani never showed her real-self so everyone including ACP though her to be a sincere and a well-natured girl.

Days go away, Purvi considered Shivani as a close-friend now but anyhow Shivani couldn't take the place of Shreya and Tarika in Purvi's heart.

After a month, ACP sent Shivani and Rajat together to a mission to Hydrabad. Though Shivani had to go alone but as it was her first mission they sent Rajat along in order to teach her everything regarding missions and ensure her safety.

After the mission, Rajat and Shivani became good friends. They talked and laughed together.

**Purvi(Pov): ** Hadd hoti hai inki toh, yeh rajat sir mujhe toh humesha daante rehte hein, mazaak banate rehte hai mera, saare kaam mujhko dete hein. Aur is ms. attitude se toh badi jaldi dosti ho gayi. Shivani mein toh akad bhaari hui . Mujhe kya? Ek jaise logon ki ho dosti hoti hai.

Purvi was always irritated becuz of Rajat, he always pressured her to complete files and scolded her often. She didn't like to work under him. and usually she took out all the frustration out on Shreya and Tarika and both of them loved to hear her angry.

**Bureau-**

It was late-evening and everyone was leaving.

**Rajat:** ahem.. Purvi? File completed?

**Purvi:** Sir.. thodi si rehti hai. Kal subah complete kar dungi.

**Rajat:** What do you mean by 'kal subah'? I want it right now!.

**Purvi:** Sirr...

Rajat leaves the bureau, ordering her to complete the file. Purvi's face drops down as she knew she has to complete it.

After an hour, Purvi leaves for home. She was hell tired and didn't had any energy to cook food now. She sleeps empty-stomach after changing.

-oo/oo-

**A/N: I know 'Extremely' short chapter but this was just 'The Start'. **

**Well, I want your opinion now. Should I continue it? **

**I have a very different concept for this story, it is not anything about fights- jealously and all. Thankyou for reading!.. R and R!.. :) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya gyzz!.. HOw r u? I am here with a update. Thankyou for all your reviews :) **

**Well, before I start.. I must mention that this story contains *NO Dareya* plzz Dareya fans *no bashing*. It may contain Abhirika as per requirement but rest of this fic is Totally *Rajvi based* **

**I also received a review regarding adding *Vinreya*. But I lack opinion, Shall I add some Vinreya too? I will do it as per reviewrs opinion. **

* * *

><p><strong>..,,~ ENJOY!/,,...~**

Purvi woke up with a little pain in her head, maybe due to sleeping empty stomach last night. Still, she dressed up in a blue shirt along with black trousers with her hair tied up in a perfect ponytail. She left her home after having a light morning breakfast.

She was just about to enter the bureau when she bumped into someone. oh! It was none other than Shivani, along with a heap of files. As a few files fell, Purvi bent to pick them up when she heard someone.

**Man:** Oh ho Shivani!.. Kya kar rahi ho..'aan? Mein help karta hu,

Purvi looks in amazement when the man, who was none other than Rajat, helps Shivani take the files to the record room. She shakes her head and enters the bureau in dis-appointment.

As soon, she enters a bright smiling face approaches her. Off course none other than her bestie Vineet.

**Vineet:** Hello..! Gud mrng Purvi :D

**Purvi:** Gud morning Vineet.

She smiles as both talk about general stuff while she wishes other officers and then takes her seat. Purvi takes a file and was horrified to see a big spot of tea, on each of the pages. She quickly gets up and first of all takes the file to- Sr. Insp. Abhijeet, who was just like a caring n understanding elder brother to him. As she tells what has happened, Abhijeet listens everything carefully and decides to solve the matter and decides to catch up the culprit, who was responsible for destroying the file.

Just when, Rajat enters inside the bureau along with shivani. He looks at the file and move towards Abhi-Purvi, while Shivani follows.

**Rajat:** Yeh kya kiya Purvi? Saari file kharab kar di. (He speaks in a rough tone.)

Purvi looks at his face without responding, while Abhi gives him a look to stop speaking.

**Abhijeet:** Abhi pata chal jaega, kisne file ko kharab kiya.

Purvi nods while following Abhijeet to the control room along with Rajat, and Shivani who was a sticker to Rajat and Purvi, so she too followed them.

**Shivani:** Sir? Control room se kya pata chalega?

**Abhi:** Sab pta chal jaega.. Shivani? Sabr rakho! (Abhijit too didn't like Shivani much but he couldn't help as Shivani was trained under ACP Praduman himself)

After seeing the footage, the culprit wasn't known. As the person destroyed the file in dark.

**Abhi:** Pata hi nhi chal rha kon hai yeh?

**Rajat:** Purvi dekho sach-sach batao? Tumhi ne file gandi ki hai na? Taki tum complete karne se bach jao?

**Purvi:** Nahii Sir,, aesa kuch nahi hai.

Rajat laughs and leaves the place while Shivani follows.

**Purvi** (to Abhi): Sir! Mein chor ko dhund hi loongi.

Abhi nods as he trusts her and leaves. Purvi had tears in her eyes. Something was really wrong with Rajat these days. He was a adventure-loving and a jovial guy when he joined CID Mumbai but nowadays he was too strict and rude with her specially.

She moves out of the room and saw Abhijeet and RAjat talking. she stood behind the door to hear them.

**Rajat:** I am sorry sir..! Saari galti meri hai.

**Abhi:** Rajat ab mein kya karu? Purvi ko bta du?

**Rajat:** Sirr.. plz plz. Mein nayi file laake dunga... bilkul complete. Par aap usko mat btana. Kaali mata ki tarah mere sar par chad jaegi.

Purvi grins and enters. She gives a daring look to Rajat and says

"Abhijeet Sir.. The File Culprit mil gaya hai"

**Abhi:** Accha? Kon hai wo?

**Purvi:** Haaww? Aap jante hein sir... (She pointed towards Rajat)

**Rajat:** Dekho Purvii.. mein sirf file ko examine kar rha tha tab galti se meri chai uspe gir gayi. It was just a mistake.

Purvi grinned.

**Abhi:** ACP Sir ko pta lagne se pehle file firse bna lena.

Abhi leaves. Rajvi still stood facing each other.

**Rajat:** Toh file firse tum bna rhi ho na?

**Purvi:** Areeyy sir... (he cuts her off immediately)

**Rajat:** Purvi.. Its an Order!

Rajat leaves abruptly.

Purvi's face fell, she looked pale. She sits on her desk but wasn't in a mood to work.

**Lunch Time-**

**Shreya:** Chal Purvi.. khana khate hein..

**Purvi:** Nahi Shreya.. Tu ja. Mujhe nahi khana.

**Shreya:** Arey kyu?

**Purvi:** Mujhe kuch zayada kaam hai aaj.

Just then Shreya got a call.

**Purvi:** Shreya phone uthale yaar.

**Shreya:** Par...

**Purvi:** Kuch nahi hota Shreya. Jaa...

Purvi stood up and pushed Shreya lightly. Now Purvi was alone in the bureau. She looked at the spoilt file and sobbed a bit. Then with determination, she started to remake it.

**After 15 mins-**

Abhijeet enters the bureau and saw Purvi working. He thought she might have eaten her lunch, so her also started working.

Tarika enters,

**Abhi:** Aaiye Tarikaji aaiye.

Tarika smiles and Purvi smiles seeing both of them.

**Abhi:** Bataiye Tarikaji. kaise aana hua?

**Tarika:** Wo mein zara Purvi se milne aayi thi

Abhi nods and Tarika goes to Purvi.

**Tarika:** Purvi, khana toh kha liya hota.

Abhi hears it and gets alert.

**Purvi:** woo wo mujhe bhook nahi hai.

**Tarika:** aise kaise bhook nahi? chalo jaldii

**Abhi:** Arey Purvi. Jao jaake khana khao.

Purvi smiles when she looks at the worried faces of both Tarika and Abhijit.

She gets up and moves with Tarika.

**Cafeteria-**

**Tarika:** Koi problem hai Purvi? Tum chaho toh share kar sakte ho.

Purvi nods.

**Purvi (Seriously):** Dekho Tarika. Mein ek important mission plan kar rahi hu.

**Tarika:** Kyaa? ACP Sir tumhe fir mission par bhej rahe hein.

**Purvi:** oye Tarika, dhere bolo tum. Yeh mera personal mission hai.

She says while stuffing her mouth with food.

Tarika now smiles as she knew Purvi will now start with childish talks.

**Purvi:** Suno ab. Mein aaj raat Rajat Sir ke papa ko kidnap kar loongi, fir mein unko neend ka injection doongi, fir mein Rajat Sir ko bomb se udda doongi. Okay? Koi problem toh nahi hai na Tarika? bas tumhe ek strong neend ka injection prepare karna hai.

Tarika laughs while Purvi sits irritated.

**Purvi:** Jantii ho mere dimaag ka chicken fry bnake rakha hai Rajat sir ne?

Tarika couldn't help smiling. Then Purvi speaks in a emotional tone.

"Karo karo Smile karo. Mein tumhari shikayat Abhi bhaiya se karungi"

Tarika blushes. Purvi grins and runs away.

**Corridor-**

Rajat was talking on his phone while Purvi came running, she saw him and with a angry face came out of the corridor. Now she calls Vineet.

**Purvi:** "Oye Vineet.. kahan hai tu?'

"Parii... bade gusse mein lag rahi hai'

" Yaar yeh chod. Mujhpe ek dragon ne attack kar diya hai''.

"Kya?'' He shouts and duo get alert.

"Haan yaar'

"*smiling* ruk pari aata huh mein"

**Daya:** Kya hwa Vineet? kiska phone tha?

**Vineet:** Purvi thi sir.. kehti hai koi dragon uske attack kar rha hai, corridor mein

**Abhi:** Kyaa? Chalo dekhte hein.

The three move outside the bureau and spot Rajat still talking on his mobile. They move forward and see Purvi standing, holding the pole.

**Daya:** Haan Purvi.. kahan hai dragon?

Purvi's eyes widen. Vineet has even told duo what she has said.

**Purvi:** Arey Sir mein toh vineet ke saath thodi masti kar rahi thi. Aap log serious ho gaye.

All four laugh. Tarika too comes.

**Tarika:** Arey sab hass kyu rahe ho?

**Purvi** grins. " tumhare upar joke bana ke suna rahi thi sabko.

**Tarika*horrified*:** Kyaa?

**Abhi:** Arey nahi Tarikaji.. Purvi Mazak kar rahi hai. Hum aape thodi na hass sakte hein.

Daya Purvi and Vineet smile seeing Abhi's love for Tarika.

Everybody moves in as a case was reported.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am extremely sorry was delay. I was out of the town. Though this was a bad chapter, I promise to give out more fun next time. I would like if you gyz suggest some reasons for RAjvi fights coz Ladai se pyaar badhta hai.**

**And Also tell me about your opinion for *Vinereya* I didn't include Shivani here as I am planning something different for her. **

**Thankyou everyone for your reviews and plz don't forget to review this time also. Plz do review.**

**nikki: Thankyou!**

**Black current: Thankyou!**

**mano: Thankyou!**

**kashaf titli: Thankxx a lot :) **

**rajvi lover: Thankyou!**

**rajat love: ofcrse! Rajvi rock! Thankyou!**

**Rajvigirl:** **Thankyou!**

**Abhi-Srkian: Thankyou! yes.. no Dareya.**

**fairy: Thankyou so much!**

**JannatFairy: Thankyou!**

**crazyforpurvi: Thankyou!**

**Katly: Thankyou!.. I will try vinereya.**

**parise22: Thankyou! :) **

**redrosses22: Thankyou!**

**Khushi Mehta: No problem!.. read whenever you have time. All the best!**

**Harman: Thankyou!**

**rutzzy: Thankyou! Well yes it suits him but he isn't the same in my other Rajvi fic MLIE.**

**shilpa patte 1; Thankyou!**

**Sarru: Thankxx a lot! :) **

**adk: Thankyou!**

**annonymus: Thankyu! :) **

**Thankyou to all guests.**

**Lstly Read and plz Review. :) Next I will be updating HIFF and then MLIE. Will soon come up with updates of this fic too :) **


End file.
